


The Lighthouse

by BlakRabbit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Ash gives into his emotions and grieves his brother.
Kudos: 6





	The Lighthouse

Ash wakes out of his nightmare in a cold sweat looking towards Eiji to see if he had woke him up. Sleeping at this time of night wasn't his normal routine; being with Eiji had really turned his whole world around. He knew what happened when he slept, and he hated the sick imagery that was set before him every time he closed his eyes.

Ash had enough of sleeping so he got out of bed, put some clothes on, and as soon as he tried to open the door he hears a soft voice that spoke in broken English from behind him...

"Where are you going?" Eiji asks as he wipes the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Uh...I couldn't sleep so I was just gonna talk to the guys for a bit about some stuff. I'll be right back. Go back to sleep, alright?"

"Alright. Will you be ok?"

"Sure! I'll be back in a New York Minute", Ash gives Eiji his signature smirk and heads out the door as Eiji smiles back and lays back down in the bed. 

Eiji knew a bit about Ash at this point to know Ash wasn't leaving just to talk to the guys. He knew he wasn't coming back in a New York minute either. Unfortunately, for Eiji, all he could do was just lay in bed with tears streaming in his eyes feeling helpless while he hears Ash's motorcycle roaring out the window.

Ash rushes through the Manhattan night traffic with so much on his mind. As much as he wanted someone to talk to about everything that's been happening he felt he had nobody due to the risk that it brought to anyone that knew. He stops at the pier that overlooks the East River, and leans over the rails in hopes that some piece of clarity would wash over him. As he stands there his emotions start to reveal themselves, and Ash can feel the incoming tears welling in his eyes and the tears start to fall lightly on his cheeks. The overwhelming circumstances were wearing on his sanity; he took a deep breath letting his feelings flow through him and he instinctively closes his eyes...

"...8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come, Griff!" 

Griffin hides from his eager little brother Ash behind the old pickup truck that was parked in front of their house in Cape Cod. He could hear Ash's tiny voice giggle and pant from running trying to find him. Eventually, Griffin saw Ash run past him so he catches up to him and sneaks behind Ash. Ash walking slowly sees Griffin's shadow come over him, turns around to scare his older brother, and gets the jump on him. They both share a laugh as they fall on the soft, lush grass. 

Ash hears the boats coming in to port from afar. His curiosity is piqued as he runs towards the sounds at the edge of the cliff looking at the pier and asks, "Hey, Griff, what's that tower?"

"That's a lighthouse."

"Lighthouse?"

"Yep. They help boats and planes from getting lost."

Ash looks up at his brother, "Like when I get lost I just need to find you, right?"

Griffin pauses briefly feeling the love and trust from his kid brother, "Yeah..."

"So that means you're a lighthouse, too?"

"Haha! That's right! I'm a lighthouse. Whenever you're lost you can always find me..."

Ash felt a few drops of rain breaking him from his subconscious illusion of what once was. Hearing the boats sailing on the East River kept bringing him back to the past. That night when he ran away from his Aunt in Philadelphia and hitched a ride from strangers that were supposedly headed to Boston all he thought about then was wanting to go back to that lighthouse so he could wait for his brother to return from the war. He was so excited to go back until he was blindfolded by snatchers never to be heard from again. Griff was gone...his lighthouse was gone. 

He was lost forever.


End file.
